Scars and Proposals
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Natsuki comes back from a rough mission with Juliet there to help her. Re-uploaded, written with pokemoneg.


**Scars and Proposals.**

* * *

><p>Letting herself in through the gate, Natsuki sighed in a bit of pain and exhaustion. Having just finished her mission in Artai, and with a few trophy wounds to boot, she stumbled through the courtyard as the moon shone upon her.<p>

"Rough trip?" A voice came down from above. Nao leaned backwards from the tree branch, hanging with her legs. She closed her book and tucked it into one of the pockets of her dress.

Stumbling into the tree, Natsuki leaned her back heavily against it as she slowly slid down. "You can say that again." She groaned, her back stinging.

Nao chuckled and back-flipped down from the tree, landing neatly in front of Kruger.

"Need some help? Some attention?" She asked, slightly concerned as she could see Kruger's body clearly now. Kneeling down, Nao picked up one of Natsuki's hands and cupped it to her cheek. "Your hand is so cold. Perhaps I should warm it up?" She grinned mischievously, but her voice held a level of serious concern for the other woman.

Giving a slightly stressed chuckle, Natsuki leaned her head back against the tree to look at Nao properly, a bead of cold sweat trickling from her temple. Her thumb caressing the younger woman's face softly, the Gakuenchou blinked a bit of sweat from her eyes. "I love you, Nao." She murmured.

Nao blinked at the words as she leaned her cheek into the cool hand, but chuckled as she sat down on the ground next to Kruger. "Stupid. I know you're full of those male hormones, but be more careful." She laughed lightly, letting Kruger rest her head on her shoulder. "I love you too, Natsuki." Nao whispered, wiping the sweat from Kruger's forehead with her sleeve.

Leaning against Nao, Natsuki gave a sigh of appreciation as the younger girl wiped the sweat from her face. "They caught me." She murmured, hissing as her back stung.

Turning her head to get a better look at Natsuki, Nao leaned in and kissed Kruger's forehead where she had just wiped.

"What's wrong with your back?" She asked, wiping the other woman's forehead again. "And, who caught you?"

"They captured me and whipped me for information about Garderobe and the Otome." Natsuki grit her teeth against the pain. "I was...never good at...in...filtration..." She panted.

Nao's eyebrow raised at the thought of a whip, then furrowed in concern at the realization of the situation. "You didn't tell them anything right?" She asked, cupping Kruger's face in her hands and bringing it close to her own. Her face was concerned for the leakage of information but more so for the blue haired woman's health. "Idiot, I should have gone on that mission."

"I didn't tell them anything, no. I managed to escape once the torturer got tired." Natsuki gave a soft chuckle, eyes closing a little. "And I told you..." She began, opening her eyes to peer into Nao's. "I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Nao sighed deeply and kissed the bridge of Natsuki's nose, mumbling. "You made them tired? Jeez, that's something."

Adjusting her body back into a kneeling position, Nao put her arms under Kruger's legs and around her shoulders, lifting her off the ground.

"You make me worry. You shouldn't have to do it all yourself." She hesitated before continuing. "But...Thank you, Natsuki."

"Of course, anything for my love." Natsuki murmured softly, a bit of blood leaking through her coat.

"D-damnit, Kruger!" Nao muttered, dashing towards the school, Kruger hanging in her arms. "Your fucking nanomachines should be kicking in already." Nao shook her head angrily as she run up the stairs, skipping two of them at a time.

She stopped abruptly. "Aw, hell. Youko-sensei is gone this week. Stupid conference. I'm taking you back to your room." Nao cursed, changing her course.

Swallowing hard from the pain, Natsuki tried to keep her eyes open, but soon it was all too much for her. Becoming limp in Nao's hold, her head lolled back.

"F-fuck!" Nao grumbled, bashing through the doors of the Headmaster's house and shooting up the stairs. "Don't you fucking die on me." She threatened the limp body in her arms, pushing open the bedroom door with an elbow.

Nao lay Kruger down on her bed, tucking a pillow under her head. "Aw, now your blood is gonna stain everything." She mumbled, standing beside the bed, unsure what to do.

Her back furtively stinging even in her unconscious state, Natsuki arched her back in pain as she began to sweat again.

Noticing Natsuki's pained face, Nao went to get a cool wet washcloth, folding it and patting Kruger's sweaty forehead. "Ugh. You idiot." Nao whispered, getting on the bed and laying on her side next to the unconscious woman. She wrapped her arms under Natsuki's back, lifting it off the sheets, and slid herself under Kruger's back. "That should be better." She said, mostly to herself.

A smaller hiss escaped Natsuki, her feverish body starting to calm down. In her unconscious state, the cuts on her back began to slowly heal.

Nao absentmindedly ran her hands through the long blue hair, humming to herself. She closed her eyes, twirling a few strands of the blue hair between her fingertips. "Don't scare me like that." She muttered, eyes closed.

A bit of her blood staining Nao's dress, Natsuki woke once all of her cuts had healed. "Na...Nao..." She murmured.

"Hmm? You awake now?" Nao responded, sitting up slightly, positioning herself so that Kruger was still leaning up against her. "What is it?"

Shifting, the older woman sat up further, turning to Nao. "I'm sorry." She murmured, referring to the now crimson-tinged dress.

"Eh, whatever. You feeling better?" She asked, supporting the back of Natsuki's head with her hand.

"Mm." Natsuki nodded, sitting up straight and pushing her coat from her shoulders.

Nao took the coat from Kruger and tossed to to the floor. "You still have some blood on your back." She whispered, licking Natsuki's back, tasting the blood.

"Ick. It doesn't taste so good. Shower?" She said, kicking off her own shoes and managing to take off Kruger's with her feet. "Can you stand?"

"Shower sounds amazing." Natsuki murmured, sliding to the edge of the bed, gripping the wall as she stood. Groaning softly, she turned to Nao. "I'm sore." She smiled softly.

"I could imagine." Nao replied playfully, standing up and offering a hand to Natsuki. "You need my help obviously. Here, come on."

Taking Nao's hand, Natsuki smiled to her younger lover as she walked forward, her back uncomfortably stiff.

Nao smiled back as she lead Natsuki into the bathroom. Sitting her down on the edge of the counter, she stepped back and took off her own dress, throwing it to the side. "Need some help?" She asked faking innocence as she stepped toward Kruger, the night light's glow casting over her naked body.

"Mm..." Natsuki raked her eyes over Nao, the moon's glow bathing the younger girl. "Please."

"Heh." Nao snorted, an evil grin spreading across her face. She bent down and unzipped Kruger's vest and pants, sliding them both off. Nao growled and kissed the top of Natsuki's breast before stepping back. "Come on. The whole point was to take a shower." She grinned, helping Natsuki down off the counter and going to turn on the shower.

Leaning against the glass door of her shower, Natsuki waited until the room filled with steam before heading in, the hot water soothing her back as the blood washed off.

Nao stepped into the shower, leaning against the tiled wall as the hot water splashed at her feet and rained on her legs. She swung a washcloth over her shoulder and watched.

"I feel so much better." Natsuki murmured once the blood had all been washed away, stretching and cracking her back as the water flowed down her new scars.

"I can make you feel even better, if you like." Nao said, stepping forward off the wall and towards Natsuki. "Hmm?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Kruger's shoulders and kissing the back of her neck.

"Mm, my Juliet." Natsuki murmured, pressing back into Nao and moaning softly at the feel of the younger girl's breasts.

"Always yours." Nao purred into Natsuki's ear, pressing her body against Kruger's back.

"Good." Natsuki smirked, looping an arm behind her and around Nao's neck, turning her head to kiss her lover's sweet lips.

Nao kissed back with enthusiasm, entangling her fingers in the wet blue hair. She massaged Natsuki's back with her other hand, rubbing her thigh against Kruger's.

Purring, Natsuki broke the kiss and faced Nao, bringing them both under the steamy hot stream of water before clashing her lips to her lover's once more, a hand gripping at Nao's rear.

Growling loudly, Nao kissed back, pressing her hand into Natsuki's back. She broke from the kiss to let out a low animalistic groan, her breath powerfully pushing against the skin of Natsuki's neck. "Feeling better already I see." Nao chuckled, swinging her leg up over Kruger's hip and returning to the kiss.

Smirking into the kiss, Natsuki held Nao's leg up and gave a smooth grind into her pelvis, moaning as she swirled her tongue around the younger girl's. Breaking the kiss, Natsuki pierced Nao's eyes. "I love you." She whispered against her lover's lips.

Groaning, Nao gave a small grind of her hips back into Natsuki's, grinning as she kissed back. "I love you too, Natsuki." She murmured, stroking up Kruger's back with her hand, resting at her shoulders then back down again. Nao stared straight into Natsuki's eyes as she spoke, then kissed her slowly.

Eyes open as well, Natsuki drowned into her lover's dark jade eyes as they kissed, tongues tangling and saliva dripping while they rocked into each other.

Nao sighed into the kiss, pushing Natsuki against the cool glass wall. "I think it would be easier laying down than standing up." Nao chuckled, pressing her chest into Kruger's. "Come on." She said, taking the washcloth from her shoulder and wiping her face.

"Mm, alright." Natsuki crooned to Nao, smirking widely.

Nao stepped away from Natsuki, taking her hand and leading them out of the bathroom and to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Nao fell back, pulling Natsuki down on top of her. "Now, where were we?" She grinned, wrapping her legs around the back of Kruger's, pulling her closer.

"In a very pleasurable position." Natsuki smirked, their bodies wet. Her hair stuck to her forehead, and her face, the wet strands dripping onto Nao's chest. "Mm...mm." She hummed, licking her lips, giving a rock into her lover as she grinned.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Nao replied, grinning still and released a small moan. Reaching up, Nao pinched one of Natsuki's nipples between her fingers, twirling it slightly before leaning up and licking it slowly.

Moaning softly, Natsuki gave a rougher grin into Nao's pelvis, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her lover.

Nao sighed deeply, letting her head fall back onto the bed as she arched her back. "Mmmm..." She groaned. "Make me come for you." Smirking, she reached up and stroked Natsuki's cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I don't think that will be a problem for me." Natsuki smirked wide, nuzzling Nao's hand and kissing the palm as she created a steady rough grinding rhythm for her flame haired lover.

"I didn't think so." Nao laughed, closing her eyes at the kiss, moaning at the grinds. She slid her free hand down her thigh, stopping halfway down and moving it to Kruger's defined stomach, sliding her hand down again until she could feel the hot wetness coat her fingertips.

"Heh." She chuckled, stopping Natsuki's grinds when she slid her finger into the deep heat. "Not if I can get you first."

"Oh, that's the game we're playing, is it?" Natsuki's eyes darkened as she ground onto the fingers inside of her. Moving her mouth to Nao's chest, she lightly bit the girl's nipple as she moved her love bites up to her neck.

"Yes. It is." Nao murmured, thrusting her finger into Natsuki. Letting out a low moan, Nao tilted her head up exposing her neck.

Sinking her teeth into Nao's neck, Natsuki gnashed her teeth against her lover's skin, rocking hard onto the finger and into the younger girl's heat.

Nao moaned, turning her head to the side a bit and whimpering.

A bit of blood spilling from Nao's neck, Natsuki smirked and lapped it up.

"Ouch. Don't be so harsh." Nao muttered, rubbing her hand up Natsuki's back, scraping with her nails. She thrust her finger deeper into Kruger, glancing at her with bedroom eyes.

Hissing, Natsuki murmured out an apology as Nao's nails scratched at her new scars. Grinding harder into the younger girl, she trailed a hand down and entered her lover.

Nao purred when she felt Natsuki enter her, accepting the apology by curling her finger and adding another inside of the other woman with a sexual grin.

Also adding another finger into Nao, Natsuki gave a rough groan, hair sticking to her face with sweat mixed with water. Eyes piercing her lover's, she rode the younger girl's digit as she twisted her own, pumping fast and grinding hard.

"Heh. Come on." Nao growled, twisting her fingers inside of Natsuki, leaning up and kissing her neck. "I know you will." She whispered, her breath hot on Kruger's neck as she chuckled softly to herself.

Gritting her teeth so as not to fall under the girl's spell too much, Natsuki stifled a groan and pumped deeper into Nao.

"I'm gonna win. Don't deny it." Nao purred into the hollow of Kruger's throat, licking it slowly. She pressed her thumb to the back of Natsuki's neck, stroking evenly as she pulled half way out of Natsuki before thrusting back in, rubbing the insides of her slowly.

"Damn...you...vixen..." Natsuki moaned, pressing her forehead into Nao's shoulder as she climaxed, biting down.

"Hmm..." Nao chuckled, kissing Natsuki, taking her moan into her own mouth. She broke the kiss, only to kiss Natsuki's neck softly as she slowly continued thrusting, letting Kruger ride out her high. "I knew it." She mumbled, grinding her hips onto Kruger's fingers, begging for her share.

"I just came back from the dead, give me a break." Natsuki grumbled, pumping deeper into Nao as she rested against the girl's neck, panting.

"Mmm..." Nao moaned, nuzzling her head into the other woman's lovingly. She purred loudly, rocking her hips in time with Kruger's thrusts. "There will be plenty of time for rest and cuddling later." She murmured, kissing Natsuki's ear.

Sitting up, Natsuki's eyes pierced Nao's in a deathly glare, and the older woman violently twisted her fingers inside of the young girl, grinding even harder.

Nao's eyes opened wide as her mouth dropped open in a soundless moan. She gasped at the air, her hands gripping at the sheets, her eyes clouding over in ecstasy. Her voice came back to her and she moaned. "Oh god yes..." She sighed out the end, as she released, hot juices flowing over her thighs.

Stopping her hand immediately, Natsuki roughly pulled her finger's out, cleaning them before enthusiastically lapping at Nao's slit.

Letting out a throaty enthusiastic moan, clawing at the sheets, arching her back at the touch. "Hnnnn..." Nao groaned, throwing her head back with a delighted grin on her sweaty face.

Done, Natsuki sat up and swallowed all of Nao's thick, rich juices, licking her lips. Crawling in between the girl's legs again, the Gakuenchou rested her forehead against her lover's neck.

Sighing deeply, Nao wrapped her arms around Natsuki's back and shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "I love you." She whispered into the older woman's hair, idly drawing circles on her sweaty back with her finger.

"I love you too, Nao." Natsuki murmured, snuggling into her younger lover's neck. Kissing softly, she hissed when she felt one of her new scars open slightly, a little strand of blood leaking out.

Glancing down concernedly at Natsuki's strained face, Nao noticed the blood on her fingertip. "Eh?" She brought the red finger up to her face to get a better look at it and licked it. "Mmm. Now it doesn't taste so bad." She said, licking the finger clean before placing her warm hands on Kruger's back again, massaging slowly with her palms.

"I'm glad my blood tastes good to you." Natsuki spoke softly, the girl's hands making her cut feel a bit better.

Nao giggled slightly at the comment and kept massaging. "I can think of other things about you that taste good." Nao murmured, smirking into Kruger's hair.

Chuckling, Natsuki relaxed back into the younger girl. Kissing Nao's neck softly, she smirked. "I bet."

"You bet? What do you mean?" Nao raised an eyebrow sarcastically at Natsuki, snickering. She purred at the kiss, drawing hearts on Kruger's back.

"Mmm..." Nao's soft skin on her slightly rugged and scarred back felt amazing. Natsuki kissed the younger girl's neck again, murmuring softly. "I wish my skin was as smooth as yours."

"Really?" Nao questioned, ever so slightly surprised at the comment before purring at the kiss. "T-thank you." She mumbled, losing her composure a bit as she felt her face heat up.

Pushing herself up, Natsuki looked down at Nao's blushing face. "Such a cute girl..." She murmured, brushing a bit of the younger girl's hair from her eyes.

Nao felt her blush darken and she sheepishly glanced up at Kruger's face. "Jeez." She said, placing her hands on the sides of Natsuki's face.

"I can still make you blush like a schoolgirl...but then again, you are one." Natsuki gave a low chuckle, eyes looking down at Nao warmly.

"Oh please." Nao huffed, then smiled kindly up at Natsuki. "Come here." She purred, gently pulling Kruger's face towards hers with her hands and planting a slow sweet kiss on her lips.

Her heart flipping, Natsuki gave a soft blush as she kissed back deeply, a mewl escaping her throat.

Nao growled into the kiss, pleased with Natsuki's reaction. She threaded her fingers into Kruger's long blue hair and pulled her face closer, deepening the kiss further.

Tongues clashing, Natsuki pulled back for air, eyes closed as she gave little puffs of air against Nao's face.

"Too much for you? I did wear you out quite a bit." Nao smirked, kissing the top of Natsuki's nose. "D'aw, now you're being the cute one." Nao giggled, rubbing her nose against Kruger's, enjoying the hot breath on her face.

Natsuki blushed a bit deeper, still panting lightly as she rubbed Nao's nose back. She gave a brilliant smile, kissing her lover's brow.

Nao giggled, closing her eyes at the kiss. "Silly." She mumbled, her voice turning drowsy.

"Wife." Natsuki smirked, teasing Nao and giving her another kiss to her brow.

"Why am I your wife?" Nao questioned, opening one eye groggily to peer at Natsuki.

"I love you." Natsuki reasoned, her lips against Nao's brow. "And I want you to be my wife."

Nao sighed, closing her eye again. "Don't you have Shizuru for that?" She mumbled, twirling a few strands of Natsuki's hair around her fingers.

Giving a grunt as she pushed herself up, Natsuki looked down at Nao. "Why do you always assume things about Shizuru and I?" She asked.

"Huh?" Nao grumbled, opening her eyes to look up at Natsuki. "Whaddya mean? Aren't you guys, like, I don't know...?" She left the end of her question empty, unsure what to say. She cringed slightly and waited for a response.

"...no fucking way!" Natsuki sat up, disbelieving. "Is this why you never accept my marriage proposals? You think I'm having sex with Shizuru?"

"Huh!" Nao's mouth dropped open, and she stared blankly at Natsuki for a few seconds before regaining her composure. "I guess I do..." Nao looked away, slightly ashamedly. "I, I guess I just..." Frustrated and confused, Nao clamped her eyes shut and frowned.

"What is it, Juliet?" Natsuki murmured with affection, cupping the younger girl's chin and turning her face back.

Opening her eyes slightly, Nao regarded Natsuki's concerned face for a few seconds before speaking. "I love you too. I just didn't know you were so damn serious." She sighed, glancing down and to the side, not at anything in particular and spoke again. "You're not having sex with Shizuru?" She asked, turning her gaze back to Natsuki's face.

"No." Natsuki stated firmly, shaking her head. "Are you...not serious about me?" The older woman asked, face falling as she focused her eyes away from Nao's.

"W-what the hell?" Nao's eyes widened and she cupped Natsuki's cheek in her hand, tilting her head so she would look her in the eyes. "I was always serious about you. Always." She stated, eyes serious and face determined.

"Then why did you think I was cheating on you with Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"She's always following you around even when you're off duty. And you guys seemed really close, so I just assumed..." Nao sputtered, stroking her thumb across Natsuki's cheekbone, an apologetic expression painted on her face.

"Sweet Juliet..." Natsuki whispered, kissing Nao's lips softly. "Shizuru and I are close friends, she may have a crush on me, but she knows about you. I talk about you all the time." The older woman looked away, flushed.

Nao blushed, mumbling almost incoherently. "About me? All the time? You do? Really?" She sighed, closing her eyes in a simple form of relief before opening them again as she turned Natsuki's face back to her's and kissed her gently on the lips. "I didn't know."

"Juliet..." Natsuki whispered against the younger girl's lips. "I do, all the time." She murmured, laying onto the girl.

"Should have let me know. Idiot." Nao smirked, kissing back with restrained enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around Kruger's back, once again drawing hearts slowly with her fingertips.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Natsuki pulled back. "Why do you think I stumbled into the spot I knew you'd be after my mission?" She asked, tongue tracing Nao's lips.

Nao blinked at her, then stumbled over her words as she tried to speak. "W-wait. W-what?"

"I know you've always waited for me in that same tree when I came back from missions. Even before we started dating, you would wait for me." Natsuki spoke, kissing Nao's cheek.

Nao giggled, then burst out laughing. "Oh, damnit. I'm the idiot now." She snickered, putting a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "I guess I can't think straight right now. Still a bit out of it I guess." She chuckled, brushing a bit of her crimson hair out of her face.

Snickering, Natsuki lay her head between Nao's breasts, lightly caressing them with her cheeks.

"W-what? What did I say?" Nao questioned, arching a brow at the blue head on her chest, purring at the touch of Natsuki's skin.

"Can't think straight." Natsuki waggled her eyebrows at Nao, pressing flush against her and sighing in satisfaction at the sweet feeling of the girl's silky skin on hers.

Nao stared at her for a moment before breaking into fits of giggles at her mishap. "Oh man. I really did it this time." She waggled her eyebrows in return, her breath hitching as she felt Kruger press herself onto her body. She sighed contentedly and continued to draw hearts with her fingertips on Natsuki's back.

Tongue out, the older woman took to lapping at the side of Nao's right breast, long tongue curling and pressing hard against Nao's nipple.

Nao's whole body shuddered at the touch, her hand freezing in place and she let out a low moan. "Ah..." She groaned, her hands regaining movement and running themselves through Natsuki's navy hair.

"Mm." Natsuki murmured softly as she moved closer to the younger girl's breast, lapping at the heated silk of Nao's skin.

"Hnn..." Nao moaned, grabbing at Natsuki's hair with her fists, her body writhing in pleasure. "Oh, please. I don't think I could take much more."

Chuckling softly, Natsuki kissed Nao's breast before pulling Nao to lay on her side, joining her as she snuggled into the strawberry colored hair, sighing happily.

Nao smiled, closing her eyes in delight as she rubbed the back of Natsuki's neck. She whispered softly into her ear. "Will you marry me?"

Eyebrows twitching as tears sprang into her eyes, Natsuki closed them tight as she softly chuckled. "Of course I'll marry you, beautiful Juliet." She smiled wide.

Nao smiled kindly at her, wiping away Natsuki's tears with her finger. "I love you." She murmured, kissing Kruger on the nose lightly, still drawing hearts on her back with her other hand.

"I love you too, Juliet." Natsuki whispered, kissing the girl's lips softly before pulling back. Happily staring into her lover's eyes, she sighed and snuggled into her hair once more.

Purring contentedly, Nao placed her hands on the small of Natsuki's back and her head; a loving, protective embrace. She soon found herself nodding off, face nuzzled into Natsuki's hair.

Arms around Nao and holding her tight, Natsuki also drifted off to sleep, her legs tangling with her lover's.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-uploaded, written with pokemoneg.<strong>


End file.
